


Love makes fools of us all (but especially Merlin)

by CandiceWright



Series: My little merthur stories [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have recently gotten engaged. They've asked Morgana and Gwen for help organizing the wedding. That was a mistake.





	Love makes fools of us all (but especially Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to Marry Merthur Month 2019. I hope you like it!

Merlin and Arthur have been married for as long as they've known each other. Or, at least, that's what their friends say. They always went out together, they argued but never really got mad, they looked at each other as if they were the only person in the world and they would do anything for one another, even if they would never admit it. But, in reality, they only started dating two years ago and it's only been two months since they got officially engaged. Everyone agreed that it was about damned time even though only Morgana said it out loud. 

But an engagement means having a wedding and having a wedding means planning one. Which, of course, neither Arthur nor Merlin know how to do. So they took the only logical course of action and asked Gwen and Morgana for help. Which, in hindsight, was a terrible mistake.

"Merlin, did you revise the guest list?" Morgana asked.

"We need it done by next week so we can start with the invitations." Gwen said.

"Speaking of which, have you picked a template yet?"

"Of course he didn't! He hasn't even picked a theme!"

"Then you need to do that as soon as possible. Then we have to start talking about the venue."

"Oh, that's right! But we need to have a date for that. Did you guys pick a date?" Merlin was about to answer, but Morgana started speaking again.

"We also have to talk about colours."

"But we need the theme first."

"You're right, Gwen."

"We have to look for the suits too!"

"That's true. I know you like to dress like a homeless man half of the time, Merlin, but this is your wedding we're talking about."

"Hey-" Merlin started, slightly offended.

"You need to look your best!"

"Of course."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Let me get the checklist." Morgana looked through the pile of papers on the table until she pulled out about seven sheet staples together. "Hire a photographer and a videographer, take care of catering, make the sitting arrangements, plan the engagement party-"

"We need to get the bridesmaids' – do you even call them that?– dresses."

"Yes. And get floral arrangements, design the menus and the programs, get the rings‐"

"Order the cake, hire makeup artists and hairstylists-"

"Book someone to perform, arrange transportation to the venue-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Merlin snapped. The girls gaped at him for a moment before Morgana talked again.

"What?"

"You're driving me crazy! Relax, girls, we have time. Besides, I don't really care about the wedding as long as I get married."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

"How can you say that!"

"Are you crazy?!?"

"You only get married once in your life and you say you don't care?!?"

"I'm not saying I don't care! It's just…not that important."

The front door opened then and Arthur made his way to the living room. He took in the scene that was unfolding before him. No one noticed him in the room until he spoke.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, thank God. Brother dearest, could you try to knock some sense into your fiancé's thick skull?" Morgana asked.

"I've been trying to do that for at least two years." Arthur said, trying to go for teasing but coming out as fond instead.

"Well, it clearly didn't work."

"Hey!"

"What did you say this time?" Arthur asked.

"I said I don't really care about the wedding as long as I'm getting married to you." Arthur stared at him for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Excuse me, girls. I'll talk to him." They went to the kitchen, leaving behind another discussion about cake flavours and menu choices. "I agree with you, but they're even more excited about this wedding than we are so it's better if you don't tell them stuff like that." Merlin sighed.

"I know. It's just- It's too much, you know?"

"I know." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and stroked his hair to get him to relax. Then he pulled away only to cradle his face between his hands to kiss him soft and caring. It worked because when Merlin looked up he had that smile on his face. The one that could light up a whole room and the one that made Arthur fall for him in the first place. They spent a few moments just like that; in silence, looking at each other. Until Arthur's face broke into a grin. "You also shouldn't tell them that we already got married at the chapel last week."

"They'll murder us when they know."

"_ If _ they know." Merlin laughed.

"You're the worst, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you too."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](https://candicewright.tumblr.com)!


End file.
